Le plus grand secret de James Potter
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Prequel du plus grand secret de Severus Snape. Venez découvrir la mise en couple de James et Severus.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici une histoire que je ressort de mes placards. C'est la préquelle du plus grand secret de Severus Snape. Voici donc le pourquoi du comment Severus et James se sont mis ensemble.

J'espère que ca vous plaira

DISCLAMER : J'ai beau harceler le père noël, il ne veut toujours pas m'apporter un contrat d'exclusivité sur les droits d'Harry Potter …

PAIRING : SSJP

RESUME : Comment ces deux là ont-ils put en arriver à s'aimer ? Comment une histoire qui avait si mal commencé à finalement si bien fini ?

RATING : M

Le plus grand Secret de James Potter

James Potter, maraudeur de son état, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et accessoirement deuxième de sa promotion entamait sa dernière année au prestigieux collège de sorcellerie britannique, Poudlard. Avec son meilleur ami, presque un frère, Sirius Black, il comptait bien faire de cette année un moment inoubliable en s'amusant autant que possible. Ceci incluant bien évidement d'emmerder les Serpentards le plus possible et particulièrement Severus Snape. Qu'il transpire de désir à la simple vue de son corps n'y était évidement pour rien. Hé oui, qui aurait crut que James Potter, le plus dangereux séducteur de l'école, puisse être gay et qu'il désire Severus Snape connu pour être son plus grand ennemi et son souffre douleur personnel ? Mais James ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Jamais le Serpentard ne se retrouverait dans son lit. Ils avaient trop de fierté tout les deux pour s'envoyer en l'air. Et de toute façon Severus croirait à une mauvaise blague des maraudeurs et n'accepterait jamais. Et puis, si James était frustré, il y avait suffisamment de mec impressionné par sa renommé et ses talents d'attrapeur pour satisfaire ses besoins. Après tout il n'était pas amoureux de Severus, alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il l'oublierait des l'instant ou il ne l'aurait plus sous les yeux continuellement. Oui, il l'oublierait…

Mais le fait qu'en cette belle après midi d'hiver, l'objet de ses désirs se trouve être assis à une table de lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur le devoir de potion qu'ils étaient censé rendre le lendemain. Severus quant à lui observait James et Sirius pour tenter de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à la bibliothèque et surtout pourquoi ils n'avaient encore rien dit pour le faire enrager. La réponse lui vint bientôt :

-Hé, Sirius, tu crois que Snape réussira à écrire son nom sur le devoir qu'on doit rendre ?

-James, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu le savais… Servilus ne sait pas écrire… C'est à peine s'il arrive à aligner deux phrases… Comment veux tu qu'il écrive un devoir en entier ?

James pouffa de rire et continua sur sa lancé.

-Tu exagères Paddy, il doit savoir au moins lire… Remarque c'est pas sur, parce que s'il savait lire il pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il confond l'huile avec l'après champoing !

Cette fois ce fut l'explosion de rire pour les uns et de colère pour l'autre. Severus se jeta sur James et commença à le bourrer de coups. Ni James, ni Sirius ne se laissèrent faire et la bibliothèque ressembla bientôt à un ring de boxe.

Ce fut le professeur MacGonagal qui les sépara tant bien que mal en vociférant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour se battre et que de toute façon, se battre ne résolvait jamais aucun problème. Severus restait silencieux sous la diatribe de son professeur tandis que James commençait à s'échauffer. En réalité, James n'était vraiment pas fier de lui. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Très bien Messieurs, puisque apparemment il vous est impossible de comprendre, vous allez, tout les deux me rédiger un essai d'au moins deux parchemins sur l'inutilité de la violence. Je veux que ce soit un travail d'équipe ! Il vous faudra donc passer du temps ensemble. Si je vous reprends à vous battre vous serez renvoyé jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Severus hocha la tête mais James répliqua :

-Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps avec…avec… ça ! Comment avouer que passer plus de temps avec Severus aller être une torture pour ses nerfs et sa libido….

-Vous préférez sans doute vous charger de l'entretient du château avec Rusard sans l'aide de votre baguette et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ? Ceci incluant bien évidement la suppression de toute sorti à Pré au lard et votre renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Euh… Non, je crois que je vais choisir l'essai.

-Bien Mr Potter, je vois que nous devenons raisonnables. J'enlève 20 point à chacun de vous. Sur ce, bonne journée messieurs.

Le professeur s'éloigna la tête haute et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Quand elle disparut derrière la porte, James se permis de grogner tandis que Severus ramassait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sorti.

-Snape attend !

-Ta gueule Potter, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

-Mais il faut qu'on se voie pour terminer ce devoir et en finir.

Oui, plus vite ils en finiraient plus vite il pourrait recommencer à l'oublier.

-Elle n'a pas donné de date, on verra bien.

A ce moment une note volante atterrit sur les cheveux de Severus. Il la déplia et lu a voix haute.

« Ce devoir est à rendre avant les vacances de février. »

-Quoi s'écria James, mais c'est dans deux semaines !

Severus soupira. Deux semaines à subir cet abruti… Décidément il était maudit.

Une semaine avait passée et ce maudit devoir n'était pas terminé. James avait tout fait pour voir Severus le moins possible, mais il avait du se résigné à lui donner rendez vous à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui pour, une bonne fois pour toute le terminer. Malheureusement, sachant qu'il allait passer l'après midi avec lui, James n'avait pas pu se calmer de toute la journée et une érection douloureuse le faisait souffrir depuis le matin. Mais, ne pouvant rien laisser paraître, il attendait son fantasme sur pattes avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

Severus se rendait à reculons à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter pour cette foutue rédaction qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Quand il passa le seuil il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que non seulement Potter était la, mais qu'en plus ses trois amis débiles était la aussi. Il se dirigea vers la table ou les quatre maraudeurs chuchotaient avec des airs conspirateurs.

-Potter.

-Ho Servilus, siffla Sirius Black.

-Ta gueule ! Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Euh, laisse moi réfléchir, non, tu ne peux pas.

-Je parlais du devoir que nous devons faire ensemble, tu te souviens ou ta cervelle de Gryffondor atrophié n'en est pas capable.

-Ho… ce devoir… Hum oui je m'en souviens, mais la maintenant je suis occupé, donc on remet ça à plus tard.

-Tu te fiche de moi ?! C'est toi qui voulais que je te rejoigne à cette heure ci aujourd'hui. Et maintenant tu m'annonces que tu es occupé !

-C'est à peu près ça.

-James…

-Remuuus… râla James

-James, tu lui as donné rendez vous aujourd'hui !

-Ho… bon d'accord j'ai compris, suis moi toi, dit il a Severus.

-Bah voyons, murmura t il.

Il suivit tout de même James au fond de la bibliothèque.

-Tu aurais pu remercier Remus, souffla James en s'asseyant.

-Le remercier de quoi ? De t'avoir fait remarquer que tu n'a aucun savoir vivre ?

-C'est impossible de discuter avec toi !

-Non, c'est impossible que nous deux nous ayons une conversation civilisée. Parce que figure-toi que contrairement a ce que ton abruti d'ami a bien pu dire, je sais aligner plus de deux phrases à la suite.

James se sentit tout à coup coupable. Il observa Severus un instant avant de baisser la tête.

\- Excuse-moi. Je crois que nous avons été un peu loin la dernière fois.

-Au moins tu le reconnais… Allons, mettons nous au travail, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'éternise.

-Oui, bien sur.

Sans savoir pourquoi, James se sentit légèrement triste à cette dernière réplique. Mais il étouffa vite ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur la rédaction. Après tout, Severus n'était qu'un phantasme, pas son coup de cœur.

-Et bien, on n'est pas prêt de finir, souffla t il si doucement que Severus ne l'entendit pas.

Les étudiants de Poudlard rentrait à peine de leurs vacances de février que Sirius et Severus avaient eut une nouvelle altercation. Ces deux la se détestait avec une passion jamais égalé à Poudlard. C'en était presque épidermique. Bien sur, les deux étudiants avaient écopé d'une retenue, mais le professeur Sloghorn n'était pas assez stupide pour la leurs faire endurer ensemble. Aussi avait il envoyé Severus auprès de Rusard tandis que Sirius restait avec lui. Voila pourquoi Severus, furieux se dirigeait vers le bureau du concierge. Quand il arriva dans le bureau de Rusard il eut la surprise de constater que Potter s'y trouvait déjà.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comme toi je suppose, retenue…

Rusard arriva a ce moment la.

-Alors petites vermines, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? A peine rentrer des vacances que vous voila déjà dans mon bureau.

-Mais rien, voyons ? Je suis un ange !

-Bien sur, et moi je suis le père noël.

-C'est vrai, mais ou sont vos elfes ? Et votre traîneau ? Et…

-Potter, je crois que c'est bon la, ne va pas non plus nous l'énerver ou son cerveau atrophié va nous pondre une retenue atroce.

Rusard bouillait de rage, et au lieu de hurler comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, il sourit sadiquement.

-Ha vous voulez faire les malins ? Très bien, voila ce que sera votre punition : Je veux que vous surveillez Peeves toute la soirée et s'il fait une seule bêtise c'est vous qui nettoierez !

-QUOI !

-Ne discutez pas, vous n'avez pas le choix !

Les deux étudiants fulminaient. Surveiller Peeves, quoi de plus facile ? Survivre à un Avada peut être… Ils soupirèrent et sortirent du bureau du concierge les épaules affaissées. Ils leur faillaient trouver l'esprit frappeur et ne plus le lâcher. Ils se mirent donc en route dans les couloirs.

-Alors, souffla James

-Quoi ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, mais je voulais simplement être poli.

Severus soupira mais répondit quand même.

-Ça va. Et toi.

-Plus ou moins. Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps ci.

-C'est pour ça que tu sembles amorphe en cours ?

-Tu as vu ça toi ?

-Bah c'est dur à éviter.

-Pourtant tu es le seul qui m'en parle.

-Tes amis ne t'ont pas demandé ce qui clochait chez toi ? A moins bien sur qu'ils soient au courant.

-Non ils ne sont pas au courant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. James jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son condisciple sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, du moins le croyait il.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu prépares encore quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Mais non, je t'assure…

-Potter, tu mens très mal.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu me regardes comme ça, ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

James ne répondit pas mais s'approcha dangereusement ... en tout cas au goût de Severus. Il le plaqua en douceur contre un mur et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Es tu sur que tout ce que je pourrais te faire soit si mauvais ?

Severus frissonna.

-Potter, qu'est que…

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il en avait envie depuis des mois. Il sentit Severus se tendre puis se laisser aller à la caresse. Quand il se détacha de lui, il constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés et les joues légèrement rouges.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

A ce moment là, Peeves surgit d'un mur et passa entre eux.

-Alors les deux crétins, toujours en train de se battre ?

Puis il s'enfui, sans doute à la recherche d'une autre bêtise à faire. Sans un mot, les deux adolescents le suivirent et n'eurent plus l'occasion de se reparler de toute la soirée. Quand Rusard les retrouva dans la salle des trophées, occupé à éloigner l'esprit frappeur d'une armure, ils se séparèrent sans un mot et rejoignirent leur dortoir.

Le lendemain de sa retenue Severus restait perplexe quand au comportement de Ja…Potter. Il se demandait encore si tout cela ne pouvait pas être une blague ridicule de Black. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il jeta, par acquis de conscience un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Les maraudeurs n'y étaient pas. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table et s'assit à coté de Lucius.

Au moment où il s'assit, une rose rouge apparu dans son assiette. La table des serpents fut soudain très silencieuse. Severus prit la rose et en sentit le parfum. C'était divin. Il sentait parfaitement les regards des autres Serpentards, mais pour une fois, il laissa courir. A ce moment la, les maraudeurs firent leur entrée. Severus croisa le regard de James pendant un instant. Il y avait un sourire dans ses yeux. Le Serpentard hocha imperceptiblement la tête et commença à manger. L'incident était clos.

Au déjeuner, ce fut un écrin de velours noir qui apparu dans son assiette. Quand il l'ouvrit il vit un pendentif en argent en forme de serpent. A nouveau il fut le point de mire de la tablée entière et à nouveau il fit comme si de rien était. Quand il croisa le regard de James ce ne fut pas dans ses yeux qu'il vit un sourire mais bel et bien sur ses lèvres.

Il prit le pendentif et l'accrocha à la chaîne en argent qui ne le quittait jamais puis il commença à manger. Cette fois, les Serpentard ne purent refréner leur curiosité.

-Severus, demanda Lucius, d'où vient ce pendentif ? Et la rose de ce matin ?

-Lucius, est ce que je te demande ce que tu fais quand tu découche ?

-Mais Sévé… commença MacNair

-Ta gueule ! Je ne vous demande rien, ne venez pas vous immiscer dans ma vie !

Tout le monde se tut. Si Malfoy et MacNair n'avaient pas réussit à lui tirer les vers du nez, alors personne ne le pourrais. A nouveau, l'incident était clos.

Au dîner, ce fut un petit livre relié de cuir qui apparut dans son assiette. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire potions avancées par Eleine Prince. Severus oublia de respirer. C'était sa mère qui avait écrit ce livre… Il était pratiquement introuvable depuis qu'elle était morte… Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers la table des Gryffondors et croisa ceux de James brillants eux aussi. Le Gryffondor se leva, faisant signe à ses amis de ne pas le suivre et à lui au contraire de le rejoindre. Puis il sorti.

Sous le regard étonné des Serpentards, Severus se leva et sorti à sa suite. Aucun de ses condisciples n'osa le suivre. Quand il sorti de la grande salle, il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et l'entraîner dans une classe vide. Quand il fut libre de ses mouvements, il put voir que c'était bien James qui l'avait entraîné ainsi.

-Alors, mes cadeaux t'ont plut ?

-Je…heu...

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si…mais…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi me fais tu ces cadeaux ? demanda t il d'une petite voix.

James ne dit rien et sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha de Severus jusqu'à le toucher et passa une main sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres.

-Je pensais que c'était évident…

-Pas pour moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Pourquoi me fais tu des cadeaux devant toute la grande salle, pourquoi ce livre ? Pourquoi, pourquoi…

James le fit taire avec un baiser, tendre et doux certes, mais un baiser quand même. Severus trembla dans ses bras mais se laissa faire.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te fais ces cadeaux ? C'est parce que je veux sortir avec toi.

-Hein ?

-Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami, que tu ne regarde que moi dans la foule, que tu tremble quand je t'embrasse, que tu soupir quand tu es loin de moi, je veux que tu m'aimes, comme moi je t'aime…

Il le serra dans ses bras avec force, refusant qu'il lui dise non, refusant que son cœur soit brisé comme un bibelot de verre fragile. Il le serrait avec tant de force que Severus fini par se laisser aller a cette étreinte. Mais il y mit bientôt fin pour pouvoir regarder au fond de ces yeux marron plein d'espoir et d'amour.

Il sourit doucement. Et passa un doigt sur sa joue. James se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

-Tu veux que je t'aime…

-Oui…

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce que tu me dis.

-Ho…

James baissa la tête et s'éloigna un peu du corps chaud de Severus.

-Mais, reprit le Serpentard, si tu me jures que ce n'est pas une blague de tes amis, et qu'ils ne vont pas sortir d'un moment à l'autre pour m'humilier, j'accepte de t'aimer comme tu m'aime…

Cette fois, le Gryffondor ne sus pas retenir ses larmes et se jeta sur son nouveau petit ami avec ferveur et amour. Un baiser fiévreux et langoureux scella leur nouvelle relation.

Les vacances de printemps approchaient à grand pas et les examens aussi. Severus passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler, de même que James et ses amis. Cette période de révision était la seule ou Poudlard retrouvait un peu de sa sérénité. Les querelles incessantes des élèves se transformaient en vague disputes et souvent cessaient pour un temps, comme une sorte de trêve.

Ce jour là, la bibliothèque était calme et une ambiance studieuse flottait dans la grande pièce. Severus était assis à proximité d'une fenêtre, savourant les rayons du soleil de printemps. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux et accrochait parfois sa plume. James, assis avec les autres maraudeurs, levait parfois les yeux pour le regarder. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique, si tendre et si tranquille. Il s'échappait de lui une impression de calme et de tendresse. Le Gryffondor n'avait qu'une envie, aller l'enlacer et déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Mais un tel geste les aurait démasqués tout les deux, or, Severus lui avait fait remarquer avec sagesse, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décemment s'afficher ensemble.

Ce secret mettait un peu de piment dans leur couple, mais attristait James. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, si beau et si tranquille, il avait envie de crier à tout le monde que ce magnifique jeune homme était à lui, qu'il l'aimait et que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Mais comme Sirius relevait la tête à son tour, il s'obligea à poser son regard sur Lily qui travaillait une table plus loin. Son meilleur ami intercepta le regard amoureux qu'il avait et en déduisit logiquement que James était amoureux de Lily. En fait, tout le monde le pensait. Mais ce n'était quand même pas la faute de James si elle était toujours à proximité de Severus… Remarque ça l'arrangeait bien…

Severus releva la tête, et vit le sourire que lui faisait James. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. C'était étrange cette sensation que seul le maraudeur pouvait faire naître en lui. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'observa un instant. Il était vraiment beau…Le Serpentard soupira et ferma son livre. Il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il se leva et après un petit signe vers son petit ami, il quitta la bibliothèque pour les rives du lac.

James regretta de ne pas pouvoir le suivre. Mais s'il sortait, Sirius le suivrait certainement et il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Severus. Il soupira discrètement et retourna à son travail. Lily, qui l'observait en silence, remarqua son air dépité. Elle décida sur un coup de tête d'aider les deux tourtereaux. Elle se leva donc, rangea ses livres et se dirigea vers la table des maraudeurs.

-James ? Demanda t elle d'une petite voix

Les maraudeurs levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et dévisagèrent la jeune préfète.

-Que se passe t il Evans, demanda James presque méchamment

-Ho voyons, James, ne penses tu pas qu'il serait bon d'enfin révéler a tout le monde ce que nous faisons de nos nuits ?

Sa voix était coquine et provocante et son regard était entreprenant. James en était abasourdi. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce numéro ? Sirius, lui était mort de rire, et tentait de ne pas être trop bruyant. Remus quand à lui souriait tellement fort qu'il était sur le point de se déchirer les zygomatiques.

-Allons, James, mon ange, ne fais donc pas cette tête la, on dirait que tu viens de voir Snape en petite tenue…

Au nom de son petit ami, James scruta le visage de Lily.

-Ho, mais non mon cœur, je ne m'attendais simplement pas a ce que tu agisses ainsi, sans me prévenir…

-Ho … ou serait le piment de la situation ?

James se leva et enlaça la jeune fille qui émit un petit rire.

-Et bien, les mecs, je vous laisse… j'ai d'autre chose à faire…

Les autres étaient tellement occupés à ne pas rire trop fort qu'ils purent s'éclipser tranquillement. Des qu'ils furent hors de vu, James lâcha la jeune fille.

-Alors… tu m'expliques ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-Je… je voulais seulement vous aider, toi et Severus…

-Nous aider ? Mais a quoi ? Tu veux m'aider à lui faire une farce ?

-Ho, ne sois pas stupide ! Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes… disons, moins ennemis qu'avant… je voulais seulement vous aider à pouvoir vous voir plus souvent…

-Mais… comment ?

-Et bien si les autres pensent que nous sommes ensemble, tu pourras passer plus de temps avec lui…

-Mais… et toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Je sais ce que je fais…

Elle avait rougit, et James soupçonna quelque chose…

-Evans…

-Je… Je t'aime James.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance, mais si je peux t'aider et passer un peu de temps avec toi par la même occasion …

James passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-OK, de toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard…J'espère que Sev' ne sera pas en colère…

-Bah, je te fais confiance pour lui expliquer…

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Allez vas y… Il t'attend sûrement…

-Merci Lily.

-Je t'en prie…

Sans plus attendre, James fila en direction du parc pour retrouver Severus.

De son coté, Severus s'était assis près du lac, à l'orée de la forêt. Il rêvassait, l'image de James lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Qui aurait pensé qu'il aimerait a ce point le leader des Gryffondor ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Il sourit et se retourna dans les bras de l'inconnu. James lui souriait tendrement.

-Viens, lui souffla t il.

Severus le suivit sous le couvert des arbres. Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, James l'embrassa tendrement. Severus l'enlaça et s'abandonna dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla James à l'oreille

-Je sais.

Le maraudeur retint un soupir. Jamais encore son petit ami ne lui avait retourné ses mots d'amour. Il attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt, mais il brûlait d'entendre ces trois petits mots.

-Il faut que je te parle… lui murmura t il

-Je t'écoute.

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin et James rêvassait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regardait la nuit tomber sur le parc de l'école. Bientôt, Sirius partirais rejoindre Remus pour lui tenir compagnie. James repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sirius et Remus a propos de Severus. Comme il s'y attendait, Remus avait été plutôt compréhensif, mais Sirius avait littéralement exploser de rage. Il avait hurlé dans toute la cabane qu'il l'avait trahit et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Snape, que c'était abjecte. Et puis il était parti en claquant la porte, hurlant qu'il reviendrait ce soir.

Remus l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'il se calmerait et qu'il finirait par accepter leur relation. Mais il connaissait Sirius. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour accepter, s'il acceptait un jour… Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Severus se diriger vers le Saul Cogneur et son cœur rata un battement. A ce moment la, Sirius entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

James se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Sirius, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la cabane ! Que lui a tu dis et pourquoi n'es tu pas la bas ?

Sirius eut un rictus mauvais et ne répondit pas. Furieux, James lui décocha une droite formidable et lui dit

\- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue !

Puis il sorti en courant, priant pour arriver a temps.

De son coté, Severus arpentait le souterrain qui menait à la cabane hurlante en se demandant pourquoi diable, James lui avait donner rendez vous la bas. Quand il déboucha enfin dans la bâtisse de bois branlante, il eut une hésitation. Un sentiment de malaise l'étreignait, mais il le réprima et continua à avancer.

-James ? Appela t il

Mais seul un grognement lui répondit. Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son petit ami allait sortir d'un coin sombre et lui crier « BOUH ». Il continua donc et finit par arriver au salon. Il entendit un drôle de grattement derrière la porte et il s'arrêta. Il colla l'oreille contre le battant de bois et attendit. A nouveau le grattement s'éleva dans l'air confiné de la cabane hurlante.

Curieux de nature, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Bien mal lui en prit. A peine avait il fait pivoter le battant, qu'une monstrueuse boule de fourrure lui sauta a la gorge. Il ne dû sa survie qu'a ses réflexes. Il plongea sur le coté et évita de justesse la gueule pleine de dents et la patte pleine de griffes.

Quand il compris a quoi il avait affaire, la panique le gagna. Un loup-garou ! Il était devant un loup-garou et il était complètement sans défense. Avant que le monstre ne tente une deuxième attaque, un gigantesque cerf entra à son tour dans la pièce et fit face a la créature. Le lycanthrope chargea, repoussant le cervidé dans me fond de la pièce.

D'un bond, le cerf se retrouva aux cotés de Severus et le poussa vers la sortie. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier et sortit en trombe, laissant au cerf le soin de calmer la bête. Il se précipita dans le souterrain et finit par trébucher sur une racine et par s'étaler de tout son long. Il reprit sa course et finit par ressortir à l'air libre. Il stoppa enfin sa course.

Il s'appuya contre un arbre de manière à avoir le Saul Cogneur dans son champ de vision. Il avait les jambes en coton et la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était voir James et se couler dans ses bras pour pleurer comme un enfant. Mais bien sur, sa fierté de Serpentard l'empêchait de faire ça.

Mais il fallait croire que James était voyant, ou que Severus avait une chance étrange, car James sortit soudain du souterrain, haletant et inquiet. Son regard fouillait les talus et les arbres à la recherche de la silhouette fine de Severus.

-Je suis la, souffla le Serpentard.

Aussitôt, le maraudeur se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça fermement.

-Severus… Ho mon dieu… Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas mordu ?

-Je vais bien … calme toi…

Mais James était incapable de le lâcher. Il vérifiait à sa manière que Severus allait bien, c'est à dire qu'il l'embrassait partout. Le Serpentard soupira de plaisir, mais fini par se reprendre.

-Alors c'est ça que tu me cachais, c'était ça les sorties nocturnes ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire sans l'accord de Remus…

-Je m'en doute… Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ce soir ?

-Ce n'était pas moi. J'ai avoué à Sirius et Remus que nous étions ensemble. J'en avais assez de devoir me cacher de mes meilleurs amis pour te voir. Mais il l'a très mal prit.

-Ho oui… et il a voulut se venger en me tuant… Charmant tes amis.

James ne répondit rien mais serra Severus plus fort encore. Il avait été à deux doigts de le perdre cette nuit… Il en aurait voulut à Sirius pour le reste de ses jours… Mais pour l'instant il exorcisait sa peur en serrant Severus contre lui pour se persuader qu'il allait bien. Le Serpentard se laissait faire, conscient que cette étreinte était importante pour James. Mais lui aussi en avait besoin. Il se cala confortablement contre son petit ami et soupira d'aise.

-J'ai eut vraiment très peur de te perdre ce soir… souffla James

-Moi aussi j'ai eut peur… de ne plus te revoir…

-Je t'aime Severus !

-Moi aussi James, je t'aime.

James retint son souffle. Il le lui avait dit ! Il lui avait dit ces trois petits mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et il y vit ce qu'il devait y avoir dans ses propres yeux. Un amour complet et sans limite.

-Tu vas me regarder comme ça longtemps, ou tu vas m'embrasser ? demanda Severus un rire dans la voix.

Ce fut le signal. James se jeta sur son partenaire et lui dévora la bouche. Il détacha sans préavis et sans autorisation les derniers boutons de sa chemise et glissa sa main sur le ventre plat de son futur amant. Severus s'obligea à le repousser en douceur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda James affolé d'avoir put lui faire du mal.

-Si, oh si !

-Mais alors…

-Pas ici…

James réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la main de Severus et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Viens…

James entraîna son petit ami à toute allure vers le château. Il l'entraîna à travers des couloirs et des escaliers, ils passèrent devant des salles de classes vides pour finalement s'arrêter devant une tapisserie.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Chut… ne t'en fait pas, c'est une salle bien pratique…

James fit trois allers et retour devant la tapisserie et une porte apparu dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit et entraîna Severus à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre aux murs bleus et aux rideaux blancs. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Severus restait silencieux devant ce petit miracle.

-Mais… qu'est ce que…

-On appelle cette pièce, la salle sur demande. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant sa porte en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut, et voila le résultat.

-Ho… et a quoi pensais tu ?

James rougit et Severus le trouva adorable. Le Serpentard se rapprocha doucement de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. James enroula ses bras autours du cou de ce garçon qu'il aimait si fort.

-Je crois que tu sais a quoi je pensais…

-Oui, je sais.

Les examens étaient enfin terminé et les élèves pouvaient maintenant souffler jusqu'aux résultats. James et Severus profitèrent de la belle après midi que ce mois de juin leur offrait pour se promener dans la forêt main dans la main à l'abri des regards.

-Sev' ?

-Hum…

\- Que vas-tu faire après l'école ?

-Je ne sais pas… Sans doute travailler dans le domaine des potions.

-Oui, c'est vrai que tu adore cette matière, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Menteur. Toi aussi tu adores ça.

James sourit tendrement. Oui c'est vrai, il adorait les potions, mais son honneur de Gryffondor lui interdisait de l'avouer tout haut. Ils continuèrent leurs promenades en silence, savourant simplement la main de l'autre dans la leur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où coulait une rivière d'eau claire. James entraîna son compagnon au pied d'un arbre et le fit asseoir sur l'herbe tendre. Puis il se plaça devant lui un genoux a terre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-James ?

-Severus Snape, j'ai une requête à formuler.

-Que…

Le jeune Gryffondor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Severus se tu, attendant la suite. James sorti de sa poche un écrin de soie blanche et l'ouvrit. Au creux des volutes de tissu trônait un anneau d'or tout simple.

-Severus Snape, voulez vous m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Un instant, Severus resta complètement immobile. Puis avec une lenteur insupportable il tendit la main vers l'anneau et le saisi entre ses doigts blancs. James le laissait faire, impatient et anxieux.

Le silence était absolu, même pas troublé par les bruit de la forêt qui semblait elle aussi suspendu aux lèvres du jeune Serpentard. Severus fit tourner l'anneau dans ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque défaut. Enfin, il posa ses yeux de nuit sur James et souffla sa réponse.

-Oui…

Fou de joie, James enlaça violement son tout nouveau fiancé et lui donna un baiser fiévreux. Severus y répondit tout en sentant des larmes de joie perler à ses yeux. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Severus put souffler à James ces quelques mots :

-Je t'aime tant James…

-Severus, tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux dans la vie et je ne peux pas l'imaginer sans toi.

Severus amorça un nouveau baiser, langoureux, aphrodisiaque.

-Sev' j'ai envie de toi, lui murmura James

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore habillé dans ce cas ?

Le prenant au mot, James les déshabilla d'un sortilège et l'allongea sur l'herbe tendre. Enfin Severus sentit les lèvres de son amant sur son corps et il poussa un soupir d'extase.

-Jamie, je t'en prie… ne me fais pas languir.

-Te voila bien presser mon amour.

-S'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras.

Sans attendre, James enfonça un doigt, puis deux dans le corps de son amant. Il voulait le préparer mieux que ca, mais Severus, impatient, le fit rouler sur le dos et s'empala de lui même sur son sexe.

-Sev'… par Merlin… c'est divin…

-Jamie… bouge… gémit Severus

Sans attendre d'avantage, James se mit à aller et venir dans le corps de Severus lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus bruyant. Lui même parvenait difficilement à se contenir et ses mouvements devenaient frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme dans un ultime mouvement de hanche. Severus jouit en hurlant et James en serrant frénétiquement la taille de son amant. Severus s'effondra sur son futur mari et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal.

-James…

-Hum…

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Albus était penché sur un problème concernant la création d'un groupe qui luterait contre Voldemort dans cette guerre quand on frappa à sa porte. Ils s'étaient donc décidés…

-Entrez !

Deux adolescents, main dans la main, passèrent le pas de sa porte et se postèrent devant son bureau.

-Que vous arrive-t-il donc, mes enfants ?

James prit la parole, légèrement tremblant.

-Nous voudrions nous marier en secret ! Lâcha-t-il d'un bloc.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais le directeur intercepta cette lueur de tendresse destinée uniquement au Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi en secret messieurs ?

-Parce que je vais devenir un mangemort, lâcha Severus.

Le directeur masqua si bien sa surprise que ce fut James qui ne put cacher sa déception face au manque de réaction de son directeur.

-Je veux devenir un espion pour vous, continua Severus.

-M. Snape, je ne vous cache pas que cette existence que vous voulez mener n'est faite que de danger. Il vous sera très difficile de voir M. Potter si vous entrez au service de Lord Voldemort. Et vous porterez sa marque…

Les deux adolescents frémirent en entendant ce nom maudit.

-Je le sais… souffla-t-il, mais je refuse de ne rien faire et de me terrer parce que j'aurais refuser de LE rejoindre.

-Dans ce cas…

Severus trembla et James le prit dans ses bras. Severus qui n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public le laissa pourtant faire tant il avait besoin de son soutien.

-Je suis là Sev', ne t'inquiète pas… je serai toujours là…

Ca y était, leur dernière année était terminée. Ils étaient majeurs et libres de se marier. James ne tenait plus en place et Severus, bien que plus modéré, était tout aussi impatient que lui. Plus qu'une journée et il serait marié. Une seule journée à attendre. Ils la passèrent ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard, vide de ses habituels occupants.

Le lendemain, 2 juillet, ils furent séparés à l'aube par Sirius et Lily, respectivement témoins de James et Severus pour se préparer. James revêtit une robe de sorcier noire, brodé du blason des Potter, un lion assit. Severus quant à lui choisit de porter du blanc et revêtit une robe de satin brillant brodée de motifs tribaux. La cérémonie eut lieu dans le parc, aménagé la veille par leurs amis et elle fut célébrée par Albus. Severus s'avança lentement et rejoignit James qui l'attendait, anxieux et excité comme une puce. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Severus joignit sa main à celle de son fiancé et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Cher amis, nous sommes réunit en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux hommes. En ces temps troublés, l'amour est une chose qu'il faut préserver à tout prix, car c'est le plus précieux cadeau que peut vous faire la vie. Si quelqu'un pense que ce mariage ne doit pas avoir lieu, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence pesant régna un instant sur le parc avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole.

-Dans ce cas, James William Potter, acceptez vous de prendre Severus Andrew Snape ici présent comme époux légitime ? Le chérirez vous tout au long de votre vie, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?

-Je le veux, répondit James d'une voix étranglée.

-Severus Andrew Snape, acceptez vous de prendre James William Potter ici présent comme époux légitime ? Le chérirez vous tout au long de votre vie, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?

-Je le veux, souffla Severus sur le même ton que son amant.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et époux. Félicitation.

Aussitôt ce dernier mot prononcé, James sauta sur Severus et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Severus y répondit avec joie et savoura le bonheur d'être marié à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils venaient d'emménager au manoir Potter. Secrètement bien sûr, et ils ne seraient pas seuls, mais c'était leur maison, leur chez eux, leur petit nid personnel. James était assis devant la cheminé, les jambes ramenées sur son torse, les épaules recouvertes d'une couverture d'enfant. Severus sourit. Son mari avait acheté cette couverture pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait des enfants. Il lui avait offerte un soir, emballée dans du papier argenté… Severus n'avait pas pu résister et avait accepter de tenter l'expérience, même s'il savait qu'avec son statut d'espion, il risquait de ne jamais voir grandir ses enfants. Il avait envie de croire en l'avenir. Mais, malheureusement, leurs tentatives avaient pour l'instant échoué. Il semblait que James n'était pas fait pour porter des enfants. Il en avait été profondément affecté, il avait pleuré des soirées entières, pensant que Severus ne le voyait pas.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait finalement renoncé à porter leur enfants et tentaient de se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Severus de porter des enfants s'il voulait conserver sa position d'espion. Mais ce soir-là, Severus lui fit une surprise. Le tirant de ses méditations en venant se glisser dans ses bras, il le consola doucement.

-Jamie ?

-Hum ?

-Ne soit pas si triste… Je t'en prie…

-Je ne suis pas triste, amour…

-Ne ment pas.

-Je m'en remettrais, je t'assure.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

James soupira. Non, il ne se remettrait jamais de ne pas pouvoir donner d'enfant à Severus, mais il parviendrait bien un jour à l'oublier.

-Jamie… pourquoi ne pas … inverser les rôles ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi n'essaierais-je pas de porter un enfant ?

-Mais… et ton travail d'espion ? Comment vas-tu faire ça ?

-Je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore. Il accepte de me donner le poste de professeur de potion l'année prochaine. Comme ça je resterai à Poudlard et personne parmi les mangemorts ne verra, le cas échéant, que j'attends un enfant.

-Et les enfants ? Tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard se répand comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le pays …

-Un simple sort de dissimulation fera l'affaire pour les étudiants. Il serait simple à détecter pour des mangemorts ou pour Voldemort, mais pour de simples étudiants ça ne posera pas de problème…

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Severus acceptait de porter des enfants ? Il acceptait que leur famille s'agrandisse même si le risque était grand. L'animagus se jeta dans les bras de son mari et pleura de joie. Severus le serra contre lui et le rassura en lui susurrant des mots doux.

Bientôt leur étreinte se fit moins douce, plus passionnée, plus charnelle. Ils glissèrent sans même s'en apercevoir sur le tapis persan de leur salon. James couvrait son compagnon de baisers tendres mais enflammés et tentait de défaire cette encombrante robe de sorcier. Severus cherchait désespérément la bouche de son mari, assoiffé qu'il était de son corps et de son amour. Il ne pouvait jamais se passer bien longtemps de ce corps, de cet amour, de James… Il l'aimait profondément et n'envisageait plus de passer sa vie sans lui.

Les mains du Gryffondor se glissèrent enfin sous la robe de sorcier et caressèrent le ventre plat où reposerait bientôt leur enfant. La caresse fit frissonner Severus qui répondit en embrassant le cou de son amant. James se mit à trembler mais poursuivit ses caresses, descendant toujours plus bas. Bientôt, ils furent complètement nus, alanguis dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant le feu qui brûlait en crépitant. Ils restèrent enlacés sagement, pendant un instant, puis la fièvre les reprit et ils se sautèrent dessus.

Comme à son habitude, Severus voulut prendre le dessus, mais James l'en empêcha doucement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son mari qui lui avait demandé d'échanger les rôles ? Severus se laissa faire, ravi d'être passif sous les mains de son époux. Il le regretta bien vite. Qui avait été assez stupide pour dire que les Gryffis étaient de gentils agneaux ? Severus se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi son amant n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard tant il était sadique avec lui. En effet, James avait noué les bras de son amant avec ruban de soie sorti de nulle part et il s'échinait à le rendre fou en le couvrant de baisers. Un baiser dans le cou, un baiser sur l'épaule, un baiser sur le torse…

-… Ha… Jamie…

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Je t'en prie…

James ne répondit rien et continua sa torture. Il prit entre ses dents un petit bouton de chair et l'asticota de sa langue, puis il fit subir le même sort au second. Dans ses bras, son amant se tordait de plaisir essayant d'augmenter la surface de contact entre sa peau et cette si délicieuse langue. Mais, impitoyable, James l'empêchait de bouger et poursuivait sa tâche avec délectation. Il aimait goûter à la douceur de la peau de son mari. Il s'attarda sur le ventre, puis fini par avoir pitié de son mari qui gémissait de détresse sous ses caresses. Il écarta ses jambes et déposa de petits baisers légers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-James…

Le Gryffondor sourit et fini par exaucer son mari en prenant enfin son désir érigé dans sa bouche. Il entendit le cri étouffé de son mari et sourit doucement. Il finit par lécher, mordiller, caresser, aimer ce sexe dans sa bouche, pliant son propriétaire a sa volonté. Quand il cessa son petit jeu, Severus émit un cri de protestation.

-Jamie ! Détache-moi !

-Non, non, non, Sev'…

-Jamie, je t'en prie, je veux te toucher !

James caressa encore le torse offert de son amant et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il détacha le ruban et aussitôt deux bras puissant vinrent l'enlacer. Il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol sans pouvoir rien faire et il subit la même douce torture qu'il avait infligée plus tôt à son époux.

-Severuuuuuus…

-Ho non, mon cher mari… Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça…

James rendit les armes et se laissa faire. Il apprécia pleinement les caresses de son mari. Quand il fut au bord de la folie sensorielle Severus remonta au niveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré de cette torture, James inversa leur position et commença à préparer Severus à son arrivée.

-Ho mon dieu… Jamie ! Je t'en prie, arrête de me torturer…Viens !

James ne se fit pas prier, et remplaça les trois doigts qu'il avait introduits dans l'intimité de son mari par son sexe palpitant. Quand il le pénétra sans douceur, ils retinrent tout les deux un cri de plaisir. Severus agrippa les fesses de son mari et le maintint profondément en lui. Puis, doucement, James releva les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules. Il commença des va et vient lents et sensuels qui firent crier Severus. Laissant ses jambes glisser autour de la taille de son amant, le Serpentard s'agrippa aux épaules de son mari et cria son plaisir. Ils hurlèrent soudainement et se libérèrent ensemble dans une apothéose de sensations. James retomba sur le corps de son mari et se coula dans ses bras accueillants.

-Je t'aime Sev'.

-Moi aussi Jamie, moi aussi.

Severus se leva ce matin-là avec une abominable nausée et un mal de crâne à casser la pierre. Il se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes pour vomir le repas de la veille. James se réveilla en sursaut en l'entendant et se précipita vers lui.

-Sev', ça va ?

-Non imbécile, ça ne va pas ! Tous les matins je me vide, j'ai un mal de crâne en permanence et je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Non ça ne va pas !

-Mais Sev', pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir Mme Pomfresh ?

-Ha non, si c'est pour qu'elle me fasse prendre une potion infecte et me dise que tout va bien aller c'est bon ! Je peux me la faire moi-même la potion.

-Mais Sev', tu sais que tu pourrais très bien ne pas être malade… Je t'en prie, va la voir… Ne serait ce que pour me rassurer…

-Jamie… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Severus, je t'en prie…

-Ho très bien, j'irais…

-Merci mon amour…

James l'aida à se relever puis à entrer sous la douche. Il le suivit dans la cabine et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi… souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Non, tu ne me l'as pas encore assez dit…

Deux rires enfantins emplirent la salle de bain.

-Ho, Mr Snape, vous n'êtes plus un élève que diable !

-Je m'en fiche, ces potions sont infâmes, je ne veux pas les prendre !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous devez prendre ces potions pour vos naus…

L'infirmière se figea. Elle réfléchit une minute et observa son patient. Le nouveau professeur de potion était lunatique, avait des nausées matinales, et un mal de tête qui ne le quittait jamais… Serait-ce possible qu'il soit… Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Ça voudrait dire qu'un autre homme avait…

-Monsieur Snape, auriez-vous un compagnon ?

-Hein ?

-Avez-vous un compagnon, êtes-vous homosexuel et sexuellement actif ?

Severus se figea. S'il était sexuellement actif ? Autant demander à un vampire s'il aimait le sang. Avec un mari comme James…

-Oui, j'ai un compagnon, en réalité je suis marié…

-Et avez-vous pris une quelconque potion de grossesse ?

Le cerveau de Severus se mit en mode pause. Il avait complètement oublié la potion… Il ne l'avait pris qu'une seule fois pourtant…

-Faites le test, souffla-t-il.

James rentra du Ministère plus tôt que prévu tant il était inquiet pour son mari. Il trouva Lily dans le salon, assise à côté de Severus. Il sentit aussitôt l'angoisse étreindre son cœur. Que se passait-il pour que leur meilleure amie soit chez eux ?

-Severus ?

Son mari se tourna vivement vers lui et James eut la peur de sa vie. Des larmes brouillait sa vue et coulait sur ses joues.

-Jamie…

James se précipita vers lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Raconte-moi mon amour…

Mais Severus avait fondu en larmes contre lui. James tourna son regard vers Lily en quête d'explication, mais la jeune femme ne savait rien. Elle avait trouvé Severus dans cet état quand elle était arrivée.

Au bout de quelques minutes Severus finit par se calmer. Il essuya ses larmes et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son époux.

-Félicitations… papa.

James ouvrit des yeux ronds et dévisagea son compagnon. Avait-il bien compris ? Est-ce que son mari venait bien de dire ce qu'il croyait avoir compris ?

-Sev'…

Lily cria de joie et se mit à sautiller dans la pièce en riant.

-Sev'… on va… avoir …un…

-Un bébé… oui Jamie, un bébé.

-C'est … c'est …

Severus retint son souffle. Il savait que James voulait un enfant, mais peut-être s'était-il produit quelque chose qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

-C'est fantastique ! Cria-t-il soudain en enlaçant Severus.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu tort de douter de son mari, jamais il ne lui en avait donné de raisons…

-Oui c'est fantastique…

Severus était blotti dans les bras de James et les deux époux regardaient la télévision. James avait tenu à équiper Godric's Hollow en équipement moldu. Et même si Severus ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait bien la télé et surtout leurs soirées télé qui se terminaient immanquablement sur le tapis persan. Ce soir-là n'allait certainement pas faire exception à la règle.

James caressait le ventre arrondi de son mari. La naissance semblait être imminente. Jamais il n'avait été plus proche de la vérité. Severus grimaça soudain, posant la main sur son ventre.

-Sev' ?

-Ce n'est rien, une crampe.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'inqu…

Severus crispa sa main sur sa robe et serra les dents. Il avait tellement mal au ventre qu'il ne pouvait même pas crier. Il réussit cependant à articuler un mot :

-Infirmière…

James comprit et après avoir allongé Severus sur le sofa, il contacta Mme Pomfresh qui arriva dix minutes plus tard. Severus souffrait le martyr. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait se déchirer en deux et à cet instant il haïssait James.

L'infirmière l'examina un instant avant de mettre James dehors. Severus paniqua quand il vit la porte se refermer sur son mari.

-James ? Non… James…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Snape, vous le verrez bientôt. En attendant, il nous faut mettre cet enfant au monde.

Severus acquiesça fébrilement en agrippant ses robes qui lui servaient de draps.

Trois heures plus tard, James avait usé le plancher de leur salle à manger à force de tourner en rond. Lily l'avait rejoint dès qu'elle avait été au courant et s'employait à le calmer. Mais rien ne parvenait à détourner l'attention de James des cris de souffrance de son mari.

Enfin l'infirmière sortit de la pièce en se frottant les mains. James lui sauta dessus.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Votre compagnon est très faible. L'accouchement s'est mal passé. Mais je vous rassure, s'il se repose, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Votre fils va très bien. Vous pouvez aller les voir, mais soyez mesuré.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit dans la pièce où se reposaient son mari et son fils. Il découvrit un Severus qui semblait épuisé mais ravi, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet de linge. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près de sa famille.

-Sev' ?

Severus quitta son fils des yeux pour sourire à son mari. Même s'il se sentait très faible, il voulait partager ce moment avec James.

-Regarde-le, Jamie, il est tellement beau…

James posa pour la première fois son regard sur son fils et fut saisi d'une telle émotion que des larmes de joies s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Il est magnifique…

Severus sourit et soupira. James prit l'enfant et embrassa son mari.

-Dors mon amour, tu dois absolument te reposer.

-Reste avec moi…

James sourit. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester. Il prit le temps de métamorphoser le sofa en lit et invoqua un berceau pour son fils. Il s'assit à côté de Severus, posant leur enfant à côté de sa tête. L'espion joua un instant avec le nouveau-né, avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

James sourit et déposa l'enfant dans son berceau avant de se glisser dans le lit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Lily les observa tout les deux avant de s'occuper du nourrisson. Après tout n'était-elle pas sa nourrice…

Une année avait passée dans le bonheur pour la petite famille. James et Severus était dingue de leur fils, Harry, et passait le plus de temps possible avec lui. Un soir, alors que Severus allait coucher son fils, la marque des ténèbres lui rappela brutalement le monde extérieur. Il déposa l'enfant dans son berceau et descendit prévenir James de son départ. Puis, il transplana vers son « maitre ».

-Mes fidèles, vous voici réunit pour assister à un événement capital. Ce soir, je vais mettre fin à une menace et demain je régnerais en maitre sur le monde sorcier.

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent profondément et suivirent leur maitre quand il transplana. Devant la maison, une dizaine de mangemort entourait leur maître qui exultait d'avoir enfin trouver l'enfant de la prophétie. Parmi ces mangemorts, l'un d'entre eux tremblait mais ne pouvais rien faire. Quand le Seigneur des ténèbres entra dans la maison et qu'il entendit les premiers cris, il tressaillit. La lumière verte qu'il vit à travers la vitre le tétanisa et une larme roula sous son masque. Les cris de Lily qui suppliait Voldemort de ne pas tuer Harry l'atteignirent en plein cœur. C'est lui qui devait se trouver là haut avec son fils, c'est lui qui devait supplier Voldemort de ne pas tuer Harry, son fils…

Un jet de lumière verte, puis plus rien, plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Le seigneur des ténèbres allait tuer le dernier membre de sa famille, son enfant, sa chaire et son sang, et il ne pouvait rien faire… Soudain, une explosion souffla tout le premier étage de la maison. Aussitôt, tout les mangemorts transplanèrent sans demander leur reste. Tous sauf deux, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Le premier se précipita pour vérifier si son maître était encore en vie, et quand il constata que ce dernier avait disparut, il transplana à son tour. Ne restait sur les lieux du carnage qu'un Severus Snape anéanti par cette soirée.

Il finit par entrer dans la maison et découvrit le corps inerte de James au salon. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et prit le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Aucune réaction. Severus fondit en larmes.

-Tu m'avais juré… tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter… Tu es un menteur ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi maintenant ? Et Harry ? Tu as pensé à notre fils…

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces paroles, il prit conscience des pleurs de son fils à l'étage. Il se précipita dans les décombres pour essayer de le dégager. Le petit bonhomme hurlait à plein poumon et se calma a peine quand son père le prit dans ses bras. Une blessure barrait son front et du sang coulait sur le visage du bébé. Severus l'essuya tant bien que mal et voyant que son fils ne se calmait pas, se rappela qu'il avait toujours son masque de mangemorts. Il le retira aussitôt et le jeta au loin. Harry sembla enfin reconnaître son père, puisque ses pleurs diminuèrent progressivement pour s'arrêter enfin. Severus le réconforta, le serrant contre lui et pleurant doucement la mort de son mari.

Il ne pu malheureusement rester ainsi qu'un court instant, puisque Sirius arriva sur sa moto volante. Quand il vit le carnage, il tomba a genoux sur le sol poussiéreux et pleura doucement.

Severus vit rouge. Comment ce traître osait il venir ici après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Comment osait il mettre les pied dans cette maison qu'il avait contribuer a détruire et pleurer un homme qu'il avait lâchement trahit en vendant leur secret ainsi.

-Dégages d'ici Black ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'y être ! Fulminait-il

Sirius ne répondit rien, pleurant toujours la mort de son meilleur ami. Severus s'apprêtait à lui donner un formidable coup de pied quand une silhouette massive apparut sur le chantier. Severus se figea. Il allait devoir choisir entre préserver son secret et abandonner son fils ou garder Harry avec lui et lui faire courir le risque de représailles des mangemorts encore en liberté. Il fit le choix de préserver un tant soit peu son fils et le déposa dans les décombre près de Sirius. Puis, sans un regard pour personne il transplana à Pré au Lard pour rejoindre ses appartements à Poudlard, et s'effondra sur le lit en proie à une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulée quand Dumbledore entra dans les appartements de son maître des potions. Il le trouva endormi sur son lit, encore habiller en mangemort, les yeux rouges et le visage crispé par la souffrance. Son cœur se serra de devoir faire ce qu'il allait faire… il s'approcha de Severus et le réveilla en douceur. Ce dernier mit quelque seconde à se rappeler ou il était, et sans préavis, des larmes inondèrent ses joues.

-Severus ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son employeur mais il se reprit. Il finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment va Harry ?

-Votre fils va très bien, il a été placé chez les Dursley…

-Très bien… Ais je au moins une chance de le voir une dernière fois ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible pour le moment…

Severus hocha la tête, nauséeux et au bord de l'évanouissement il tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Severus… je ne sais pas…

Dix années passeraient avant qu'il ne revoit son fils et sept autres avant qu'il ne lui avoue enfin qu'il était son père, mais ceci mes amies, est une autre histoire.

FIN

Et voila, j'espere que ca vous avais aimé.


End file.
